Fighting Forever: Redeux
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: "Things happen for a reason; and those things might be cruel and those things might break us down for reasons unknown, but they happen and sometimes we can't stop it-Maybe it was for the best, so they could continue their legacy because theirs ended here, so we could continue it for them." An old evil rises with new plans for someone you wouldn't expect. { Tifa-centric. CloTi. }
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is not the long awaited part two of Ch. 3, but I do hope that this rewrite pleases you all! My writing style has changed a lot since the last time I worked on Fighting Forever so I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy it this time around. The plot will stay the same mostly. It's no longer an FFVII x Dead Fantasy crossover and is merely it's own story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters or Final Fantasy itself.**

* * *

 **Fighting Forever**

 **By Kaitlin A. Blagg**

 **June 19, 2015**

 **Summary: "Things happen for a reason; and those things might be cruel and those things might break us down for reasons unknown, but they happen and sometimes we can't stop it-Maybe it was for the best, so they could continue their legacy because theirs ended here, so we could continue it for them." An old evil rises with new plans for someone you wouldn't expect. { Tifa-centric. CloTi. }**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Character A: Cloud S.**

 **Character B: Tifa L.**

* * *

 **It** is at times like these that one would be paranoid and one would be comforted. Peace in this world is not common; for some, it is appreciated and welcomed with open arms. For others, it's taken as a warning, a sign of impending doom. To one person, demons are usually embraced and prominent. To the other, they're locked away, hidden behind the facade of a content smile and ruby red eyes that were, at times, hard to read.

Cloud Strife isn't one to show his emotions so freely. Yet, after his revival, something in him changed. He helped the barmaid out more often, spent more time with the kids, helped out those who needed that little extra push for the day. To those close to him, it seemed like he finally had the closure he needed to be able to move forward.

Tifa Lockhart, on the other hand, usually was pretty vocal about what she felt, yet sometimes wore it simply on her face. Yet, after his revival, something in her changed. She seemed more introverted, not smiling as much, sometimes staring off into the distance with a pained look on her face. At times, it was Cloud who had to take care of the kids and the bar instead of going on a delivery.

It concerned the blonde to no end, and when he did confront her about it, she would say "I haven't been sleeping lately, that's all," or "I'm fine. Stop worrying so much," with one of those smiles of hers, but he knew; he knew it wasn't that trademark Tifa smile. It was forced and calculating and doubting. She wasn't one to doubt so much, to be so withdrawn from the world. In his mind, it's like the two switched places.

And for the first time in his life, he was terrified. Sephiroth scared him but nothing could compete with his Light being so dim, almost dying out into a hollow shell.

He had enough.

He came home from a delivery in the dead of night, the bar already closed and taken care of. The upstairs portion of Seventh Heaven was quiet, he noticed as he approached the staircase with soft steps, careful not to make too much noise. Despite the floorboards creaking quietly beneath his boots, it wasn't until he reached the top when he heard it. Soft whimpers, broken cries, tossing, turning, noise that rang in his ears though it was nearly silent. He located the source to be coming from Tifa's room, her door just slightly ajar. He peeked through the crack to see her in a restless sleep, covers messy. Her face was twisted in pain and fear, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. He pushed the door open gently and stepped inside. While he tried to be as quiet as he could, the sound was more than enough for her to awake from whatever was terrorizing her. She shot up from her bed, eyes wide and chest heaving, instantly focusing on the blurry intruder.

"Teef?"

She relaxed only a little at the familiar voice, looking down so he couldn't see the look upon her face. How embarrassing. Cloud shouldn't have to worry about her; he was always worrying. "H-Hey," she stuttered, clearing her voice to try and get rid of the shakiness. "Didn't hear you come home," she commented, playing with the hem of her shirt, refusing to look at him.

"Don't."

She looked up at him in confusion, brows furrowing with the slight tilt of her head as she watched him place his sword against the wall. "Wh-What?"

"Don't avoid it," he sighed, taking slow strides to her bed and sitting down across from her. He kept his eyes towards his boots, his arms resting on his knees. "What were you dreaming about?"

She stayed silent for a long while, her heart pounding in her ears and her blood fiery in her veins. In the back of her mind, she was reeling, escaping, dying hundreds of times over while trying to find the right words to say. "I don't remember," she settled with, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It must've worked because he looked at her with a sad smile and nodded, reaching over to smooth over some of her hair with his gloved hand.

"Try to get some rest then. I'll see you in the morning," he replied before standing and leaving her room with a gentle shut of her door.

Sleep wouldn't come for either person for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. This is the prologue. Definitely different than the other one. I tried to show that there was an internal struggle within Tifa that we may not have seen during AC and that Cloud's death/revival only made it worse. Please expect Chapter 1 later today!**

 **xx Kaitlin**


	2. Chapter 1: Heated Confessions

**A/N: Hi guys! So I know I said Chapter One would be up a few days ago but I kinda got busy with a few things. I did make sure to get it up as soon as I could though! So this chapter is pretty similar to chapter one: part one in the original but I did add in some things to a crucial element in the story as well remove part two so it flowed together better. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry._

 _Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true._

 _Mother's gonna put all her fears into you." – Pink Floyd_

* * *

 **10:39 am**

On days where Tifa had errands to run, she would prep the bar in the morning and afternoon to make sure the bar would open in time. She stood behind the counter, drying a beer glass before looking up, feeling that a certain gaze was on her. Cloud stood at the bottom of the staircase, hair tousled and eyes tired. His slightly fitted shirt was a bit distracting for the barmaid who quickly averted her eyes. "Morning, sunshine," she mused jokingly, resuming the task at hand. His grunt of acknowledgement made her smile faintly as he took a seat at the bar, resting his head against the table. "Couldn't sleep?" Another grunt.

It was obvious he barely got sleep last night, as he too was groggy and squinting at the little sun that shone from the shaded windows. She wondered if him confronting her and her nightmare had worried him but shook her head in doubt as she set the glass down, "You know," she started, gathering the blond's attention. "I'm now sure it was nothing. Probably just something I was thinking about," she said as she gave him an assuring smile. It wasn't entirely a lie.

He scoffed and looked to her, one of his hands keeping his head up against the top of the counter. "That's funny. Seemed like it was more than that," he replied. Tifa's eyes widened half of a fraction. She swallowed thickly before quickly recovering.

"Remember _Cloudette_ , looks can be deceiving," she reminded as she squelched down her worries, seeing the slightest hint of red in his cheeks and a faint twinge of a smile. That faded in an instant.

"I guess," he mumbled before looking back to his toolbox; it became a habit for him to repair Fenrir's tiniest details when he needed to blow off steam. While she was grateful that he seemed to worry, she knew what would happen. The moment his worries seemed to become too much, he would start to think it was directed towards him and he'd start doubting himself again. Something inside her snapped.

"Damn it, Cloud! Lighten the fuck up! There is no goddamn reason for you to be moping around!" she yelled, slamming her hand down. She had forgotten about the shot glass in her hand though and, as a result, the glass shattered, embedding its sharp pieces into her palm. She hissed in pain, holding her bleeding hand close to her chest. " _Fuck!_ " she yelled again, biting down on her bottom lip. She vaguely heard the sound of her name and the feel of hands clutching her shoulders tightly. She looked up to see crystalline optics staring at her in a mixture of emotions that she rarely saw him openly show. The most prominent emotion was a look of shock laced worry as she then noticed that tears were sliding down her face.

 _Great, now he'll think that he did something wrong..._

"I'm sorry..," he sighed before suddenly grabbing her waist and hoisting her onto the bar counter. Cloud began examining her hand carefully, fingers grazing the skin. "Give me a sec," he murmured before disappearing into the back room. Not a moment later, he came back with the first aid kit and set it down next to her on the counter as he opened it up. Carefully, he began picking out the shards of glass with a pair of tweezers. Tifa hissed and slammed the heel of her shoe against the cabinet underneath the counter. She muttered curses between clenched teeth as an exceptionally long piece slid out of her skin. After her hand was glass free, he wrapped it, making sure he covered every slice with a careful precision. He looked up from her hand and into her eyes; both blushed at their close proximity. When she cleared her throat and looked away, she could have sworn she saw him grin. Unfortunately for her, it was contagious. He stepped back and she hopped down, now looking at the ground.

"Sorry."

"What?" he asked with the slightest head tilt.

"I'm sorry- for blowing up like that. I had no right to-" She hushed at the sound of her name and his hands on her arms.

"Look at me."

Carmine optics slowly turned up to find cerulean blues oh so close, looking so intently into her that she blushed vividly. "Y-yeah..?"

"Talk. This isn't you." His voice was quiet but there was something lacing his words that she couldn't distinguish.

Her lips parted but no words could be spoken. She couldn't tell him. If she did, he would leave for sure. He would think it was his fault and would go back to his hollow shell. He finally started to open up, not just to their friends but to _her_. He would shoot her a smile, give her a small hug, help her, _simply_ _be there for her._ She couldn't lose that. "I..." Her voice cracked with just one syllable, tears threatening her eyes again.

He looked patient but impatient all at once, not deterring his gaze from her. He struggled with the concept of seeing her like this. "Please, Tifa."

Something in her snapped and she nearly collapsed into him, bandaged hands gripping his arms as a sob bubbled from her throat. "He won't leave my head... H-He keeps playing it over and over and _won't stop!_ " she wept against him, refusing to meet his eyes. Arms came around her almost protectively, his hand stroking the back of her head. They sunk to their knees as he held her against his chest, eyes staring ahead. He didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

 _Sephiroth... You bastard... Not Tifa. Anyone_ _ **but**_ _her._

He pulled her away slightly and cradled her face in his hands. "Tifa."

She sniffled as she met his eyes. His heart nearly shattered at the fear on that beautiful face. She had been through so much and yet, she was always taking care of Denzel, always taking care of Marlene, always taking care of Seventh Heaven, always taking care of _him._ But what about herself? Had she grown so world-worn that she had finally reached her breaking point? Had she grown so used to dealing with her silent pain by herself that she no longer asked for help nor cared for herself? And now, she was being tortured by the same man that initially caused their pain? He almost couldn't take it.

"Tell me everything..."

 **12:07 pm**

The duo sat close together, his arm laid across her shoulders with bottles of ale across them. The alcohol didn't have much effect on the Mako infested man nor on the barmaid who had a high tolerance. Cloud licked his lips as he tried to find the right words to say. "So this all started...two months ago?" A small nod. "How often?" he asked softly, brows furrowing.

"Started out once every two weeks... Then he was just always in my head," she whispered, tracing one of the lines on the wooden counter. "It's only at night. And when I sleep, the nightmares come..."

The man sighed and held her a little closer to him, watching over her. "Nibelheim?" he hesitantly questioned. Another nod.

"And about... Hojo."

The name made his eyes flare green for a brief second, widening in new-found fear. "What?"

She continued with a wobble in her voice. "He would start experimenting on me... Sephiroth... He'd be next to him, watching. Next thing I know, it's like I'm in this ocean and it's all blood... And then I wake up."

Tifa looked up at him with a sniffle, a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. Cloud reached up and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "It'll never happen, y'know that right?" Her eyes widened. "You have Barret and Yuffie and Cid and Vincent and Cait. You have me." His eyes softened at her with a faint smile. "I promised you, remember?"

Her cheeks heated in a bright blush as she looked to her bottle, though he did notice the faint smile upon her lips. "I remember. Under the stars." He nodded and smoothed her hair slowly, sending shivers down her spine. "You can't stop him though..." The blonde froze at the words and he felt like time slowed. He almost didn't even notice how Tifa escaped his grasp and was heading for the staircase.

 _Almost_.

In the blink of an eye, Tifa gasped as Cloud gripped her and pressed her up against the wall, eyes boring into hers in a fire of anger and desperate fear, "Are you really thinking this conversation is going to end easily, Tifa Lockhart?" His hands were clasped around her wrists, pressed up near either side of her head.

His voice made her tremble; it was low and close to a growl.

"I'm not thinking it's going to end this easy, Cloud. I just know that it will because it's true. Now, you get your damn hands off me before I knock you into the ruins of Nibelheim and you sure as hell know I will," she yelled, trying to sound strong but her voice strained and gave.

His hold lightened, softening to a touch that made her shiver again; but this was an entirely different feeling. He sighed and let his head fall onto her shoulder. She gulped, closing her eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to squelch her fear. "Why won't you let me deal with this alone?" she whispered brokenly. In all honesty, Tifa was one to never cry; the last time she had was when they lost Aerith, before that her father. Again, the tears were welling up and she hated it.

"Because a friend of mine told me once that sometimes, the best way to deal with things is with friends by your side," he whispered huskily and her heart swelled. He pulled away from her shoulder and their eyes locked. "You told me that whatever happens, whatever comes our way, we'd fight it together. I was willing to do that then. I still am; but why aren't-"

"Because I'm scared that if you get caught up in this, you'll get hurt and I refuse to risk that!" she shouted; the tears streaming down her cheeks. Cloud looked taken aback.

"Tifa…"

"No. Don't 'Tifa' me, Cloud Strife. You have…you have no right! You have no right in trying to sound like you give a shit when you probably don't even care about me! All I probably am to you is just some girl from your past! It's because I'll _never_ be like-"

Lips crashed against lips in a fiery kiss that took the breath out of her. Her knees were instantly weak, her skin was burning, her insides were blazing and _Gaia_ it felt too good to be true.

Her eyes widened and his hold on her wrists tightened. Eyes fluttered shut and she found her lips moving with his, fitting perfectly against each other. They kissed softly and tenderly, different from the heated nature seconds ago. She belatedly found that his hands had lifted from her wrists and were now clutching her waist. Tifa let her hands run into his golden spikes; his hands pulled her hips against his. She gasped within the kiss and nearly moaned as his tongue began to run across her own.

Was this really happening? It was something she often imagined and yet, here she was pressed up against a wall kissing Cloud Strife.

Her hands tugged his hair lightly, her kisses becoming more needing and heated. His kisses became so intense that it felt as if desire was screaming within her blood. It was awful she could think about, all she could feel, all she could have ever asked for. She finally gave in and moaned into the kiss.

Regrettably, they pulled away, breaths coming out short and ragged. " _Never_ think that I don't care about you Tifa... because I care about you more than you think," he said. He leaned in and kissed away the newfound tears on her cheeks; she still had difficulty believing what just happened.

"I thought you loved her..," she whispered. He pulled away from her cheek, his eyes wide.

"Tifa, she was like a little sister to me. I felt responsible when she was…killed…I felt as if I failed her and Zack," he said, sadness in his eyes. "I still love her and that's not going to change. I'm always going to love her because she was family." Her eyes widened and her breathing nearly stopped.

"So you don't love her?" she questioned meekly.

"Tifa," he said firmly. "I just told you that I love you." His smile was cocky and humorous as he watched her face change from confusion to a happiness he hadn't seen for as long as he could remember. She kissed him hard, wanting to wipe that smile off his face. He matched her kiss, his hand resting on the small of her back. He pulled her close and, with his other hand, cupped the back of her head. Against his lips, she whispered her long awaited confession.

"I love you too, Cloud Strife. I always have."

He pulled away and his Mako blue eyes gazed into hers, seeming to sparkle.

"Seriously?"

She laughed at this, smiling and nodding. "Would I lie to you, Chocobo head?" He too laughed, the sound warming her heart and kissed her again, unable to get enough of her sweet lips.

"Denzel and Marlene are going with Barret after school, right?" he murmured.

She hummed, planting soft kisses on his jawbone. "Correct."

He pulled back with a slight grin. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: So I know some of you might think it's a bit early to introduce the romance. That being said, it's not just going to be sunshines and rainbows. I have a few plans for you guys. ;) Chapter Two _will_ be up later today. You guys have my word! And let me know what you guys think? Don't be afraid to leave reviews! Also, I am currently looking for a beta reader so I will be in contact of a few people. **

**-Kaitlin**


	3. Chapter 2: Domination

**A/N: Chapter Two as promised! Quick shoutout to the following people from one of the Final Fantasy FB groups: Brett, Joseph, Noba, James, Edwin, and Jordan. Thank you all so very much for your kind words! I know you guys have high expectations for this chapter and I hope I met them. Sincerely guys, thank you.**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

 _"Hey Aerith." The brunette with the pink ribbon and long braid turned around to look at the source of her name. She smiled and the ravenette couldn't help but return one of her own, despite the serious nature looming ahead of them._

 _"Hi, Tifa. Is there something that you need?" With a nod of her head, the Cetra walked over with a slight bounce to her step._

 _"Can we talk? It's...It's kinda important," she said in a hushed tone. Tifa felt a gaze on her and briefly looked over. Cloud was sitting at a table with Cid, who was cursing up a storm as usual, and Barret, who had a look of annoyance upon his face. Cloud looked up from Cid and raised an eyebrow towards her. She gave him the slightest shake of her head and made a sign with her index, middle and ring finger. She'd tell him later. He nodded and the barmaid looked back to Aerith who then led her outside._

 _"What is it, Tifa?" she hugged herself from the cold air, despite the shoulder jacket she was wearing with her signature dress._

 _"Tomorrow...I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Tifa couldn't bring herself to look at her, her words sounding strained. "I don't know why, I can't tell what could possibly happen but… It's a gut feeling."_

 _Aerith nodded as she listened, her face solemn, her green eyes worried. "I'm worried about you, Tifa. I heard your screams last night; I believe everyone has."_

 _"You all don't need to worry though. The dreams are becoming more bearable. For the most part." Liar._

 _"Tifa, I can tell when you're lying. You forget," she said with a small smile. Though she was worried, she could see just how bad Tifa needed to be reassured._

 _She sighed with the slightest of smiles; it was true, sadly. "I do. I've just been thinking so much lately while her body just...goes. Y'know?"_

 _She nodded in confirmation._

 _"Aerith, there's something else… I don't want him to get too caught up in getting revenge for what happened to us...he's gone through so much and...and I just wanna see him safe and the way he used to be."_

 _"You care for Cloud very much, Tifa," she said in observance. The young barmaid suddenly felt very self-conscious. "But these past few weeks, your feelings have grown. Am I correct?"_

 _Her response, or rather lack for one, was enough of an answer._

 _"Do you love him?" Her heart nearly stopped at that moment. She thought her head was going to explode, she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her eye sockets. She gulped and closed her eyes while lowering her head slowly towards the ground._

 _"I...yes," she confessed after a moment. "Yes, I do."_

 _"Then you know that he will find the strength to fight the darkness. I see how he looks at you Tifa. He sees a strength within you. I see that same strength in you as well. And in him. He'll win his battle," she said encouragingly with that signature smile._

 _She sighed, relaxing and filled with such relief that made her feel lighter than ever before. "Aerith?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _She took a deep breath. "Thank you...for being such a good friend to me."_

 _"Tifa, make a promise with me. For Cloud's sake." She nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow...we'll all be safe. I've made many friends on this journey. I don't want to lose anyone. Promise me that, Tifa," she said, holding out her hand._

 _Tifa stared at her face for a long moment then looked at her hand. She gripped her forearm, a stronger promise, smiled and nodded. "I promise that no matter what happens, we'll all be safe and sound in one piece. I've got your back, Aerith." The cetra grinned and pulled her hand away before hugging Tifa tightly, feeling relief running through her veins. She was a little startled by this gesture but hugged her anyways._

 _The next day, Sephiroth's blade pierced through her chest as she prayed. She saw Cloud's face twist in anger, pain, and grief. It was all her fault. It was her fault he left and became more and more distant… Hey, maybe it might as well be her fault he died against Loz and Yazoo in the first place..._

* * *

 **12:52 pm**

Tifa was about to open the door to her room when Cloud's hand wrapped around her wrist. Carmine optics looked down at their now joined hands and then back up into his Mako Blue eyes. He didn't speak, just simply looked at her. She knew what the silent question was. She sighed softly and turned before pulling her hand away and burying her face into his chest. She felt his arms pulling her closer into his body, holding me tighter as she felt his heartbeat against her white knuckles. "There's something you're not telling me," he said against the top of her head. She could only sigh for her response.

"I'm just… a bit distracted; that's all," she murmured, pulling away just enough to look up at him. "My mind is just thinking too much," she added, looking away.

"Maybe I can fix that," he said, his tone making her feel weak in the knees. She looked back up at him and automatically felt his lips against hers. Her eyes closed and her hands trailed up his chest and rested on the back of his neck. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You should give it a try," she whispered boldly against his lips, pressing herself closer into him as she also rose higher onto the balls of her feet. He opened his eyes and they just stared at each other for the moment, a blush on both of their faces. Slowly, he leaned forward once more and his lips were on hers. She shyly kissed him back, moving her lips underneath his. She felt one of his hands press against the small of her back as his other ran under her shirt. She gasped within the kiss and he, being the sneaky one, took advantage by running his tongue along hers. The duo fought for dominance against him, feeling the same heated passion there was when he first kissed her a mere few moments ago. She suddenly felt her back against the wall and his calloused fingers were at her lower back, rubbing lightly. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked in a husky tone though the playfulness was still there. All she could do was look into his eyes and smirk with her own matched playfulness.

 _Let the games begin..._

* * *

He pushed her into her room, his lips kissing hers hungrily as his hands found their way under her leather vest and cropped tanktop. Her lips kissed his with years of secret passion and love. Her hands found their way into his gold gravity-defying spikes, her tongue fighting against his in a fierce battle. Her moans added to the ever-growing pressure in Cloud's core. Tifa's legs hit her bed, causing her to fall back; Cloud followed eagerly. Ruby red eyes gazed into sparkling blue as she broke the kiss gently. "Cloud… I..." She wet her plump lips and tried to speak again. "I don't know if we should-" She was cut off by his hands clenching her waist and his lips sucking on her neck, just above her collarbone. Tifa's eyes closed in pure bliss and a moan escaped her as her nails raked his back oh-so-gently. She felt his spine quiver a little and she couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. She moaned his name, quite loudly, her right hand staying at his back while the other made a journey into his hair. Cloud's lips traveled up to hers where he softly kissed her. Tifa's hand went out of his hair to cup his neck with a soft touch.

"I love you, Tifa," he whispered against her lips, pulling back to look at her; however, what he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Tifa Lockhart with tears sparkling in her crimson eyes, her lower lip trembling oh so very slightly and felt her hands shaking. "Teef? Tifa, what's wrong?" His own eyes widened, worry filling his veins. _Shit! Did I do something wrong?_

"Was it my fault...?" Her voice was so... _lonely._ She sniffled, one solitary tear sliding down her cheek. It looked so wrong on her beautiful face. Cloud was still a little confused as to what she was asking about though. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, trying to wipe away the tear as if it wasn't even there. "Was it my fault you left...?" Her tone became even more sad and almost... _broken._ It was then that he knew what she was referring to and it was _killing_ him to know now that she blamed herself.

"No. Never was and never will be," he spoke firmly. He brushed her bangs away from her face. As he did this, he caught sight of a small scar. He recognized it for what it used to be, a small cut on her head from when he found her lying unconscious within Aerith's church. His eyes seemed to darken to a shade of indigo as his mind went back to that day. He remembered the loneliness of walking in then the fear of seeing her just _laying_ there. "I shouldn't have left...it's my fault you were hurt. I didn't make it in time," he growled to himself, angry at how he should have dealt with his problems; not run away from them.

"Cloud." Her voice cut through his guilt, like always, as he returned to the current world and looked down at her. "We've been through this. It's not your fault. Never was and never will be." He looked taken aback at first but then gave her that soft and gentle smile of his. "Marlene and I were attacked. I did all I could to protect her...and your secret..." Her voice quieted with a sigh. "I just...I wanted to prove to you someway...somehow...that you can always count on me." She turned her head away, as if ashamed of herself.

"Why prove that to me when I already know it? Teef, you are one of the strongest people I know. Not just 'cause you're an amazing fighter but because of your will and heart. You always put people first, before yourself." He surprisingly spoke calmly as he then kissed her lightly. "I _know_ that you fought hard. You didn't need to prove it then...and you don't need to prove it now."

More tears were escaping her eyes as her signature Tifa Lockhart smile shined through. Placing one hand on the back of his neck and keeping the other in his hair, she applied some pressure as a signal of wanting him closer. And he knew of just the way.

His lips met hers in a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to his back, pulling her onto him. Her legs instantly moved to either side of his hips. She re-positioned herself. As she did this, she felt his ever present erection against her core. The simple light touch alone brought a pleasure she had sometimes imagined of. A moan simultaneously escaped the two fighters from the movement and friction. Cloud placed one hand on her thigh while the other caught the hem of her thin shirt. Slowly, Cloud gathered up the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up, revealing soft and beautiful creamy skin as his hands brushed against her sides. The higher the hem went, the higher she raised her arms.

Tifa blushed brightly, her cheeks burning a tad brighter and lighter than the color of her eyes. Finally, her shirt was tossed to the side. His hands rested on the curves of her hips while his Mako enhanced eyes gazed at her. She was quite stunning; but there was one thing that bothered him, one thing that wasn't supposed to be there. His eyes were focused on that dreadful scar on her chest, faded slightly and still noticeable to the eyes of the one who found her with that wound. He could never get it out of his head. She cocked her head to the side before following his line of sight. She frowned with a sad sigh. "Cloud?" she asked, snapping him out of his memories.

"Yeah?" he responded, his voice scratched. He cleared his throat.

All Tifa did was smile lovingly at him. Though the sadness and pain reflected the memory of that dreaded agony, the love and happiness overpowered it. She leaned down and gave him a soft and innocent kiss. Her eyelashes had a type of fluttering that resembled the wings of a firefly as they brushed against his cheeks. Slowly, Cloud sat up, keeping Tifa on his lap. His tongue gently ran over her full bottom lip, asking sweetly and hesitantly for entrance. She smiled in the kiss and accepted the offer, moans sneaking into the kisses. His hands softly glided up her bare sides, following the curves she had in all the right places. Shivers crawled up her spine then trailed back down. The moisture in between her thighs was only getting wetter; Cloud had noticed early on but didn't make a sign of recognition.

Swiftly, Tifa's hand flattened against his chest and she noticed the steady and strong beat of his heart. She pulled away from his lips before beginning to press soft kisses to his neck. When her lips lowered and met his bare collarbone, her kisses lingered there for a small moment. Slightly, she moved her hips a little, feeling an automatic jolt of ecstasy in her core. The sound she ellicted from Cloud's mouth was adding to the pleasure she had started to crave since he pushed her against the wall downstairs. Tifa pulled away to admire his chest as her hands mindlessly traced the curves and ridges. His chest she had seen before, under _very_ different circumstances, of course. She let her fingers trace every battle scar he had on his chest and biceps eyes darkening to a very sad and deep red. "Teef," he spoke gently, placing two fingers underneath her chin and lifting up. Crimson met cerulean eyes. He smiled a rare, comforting smile, causing her to smile back.

Cloud leaned forward and kissed her. He leaned back, pulling Tifa with him as he kept his arms fully around her waist. His hands were calloused against her skin, and yet, there was a gentle soft feeling as they slowly ran up her spine to the clasp of her bra. She connected her lips with his over and over in repeated sweet kisses. Her mind was unable to comprehend the face that she was straddling and kissing the man she fell in love with back in Nibelheim. She had a sudden thought and hesitantly decided to go with it; she grinded her hips against his slowly, causing a sharp gasp to escape the blonde swordsman. Tifa let out a soft moan from the sensation, her eyes closing and her back arching. She heard just the faintest murmur of her name slip from his mouth.

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his and peeked her eyes open to see his shut and his breathing a little shaky. She closed her eyes and kissed him in a pleading manner as his hips suddenly bucked up to hers, creating a mewl from her throat. She then found herself on her back, Cloud relentlessly grinding into her, attacking her neck with wet hot kisses. She gasped and moaned from the sensation, unable to catch her breath. She let out a cry of his name as he bit down on her skin and suckled. A moment later, he pulled away and kissed her, making her arch her back and then proceeded with unclasping her bra. She squirmed out of it, her movements rushed and needing, before he threw it to the growing pile of clothes. His hands slowly trailed up her bare stomach, sending shivers up her spine. "C-Cloud," she stuttered, her back arching once again. His hands grazed her breasts, causing a throaty moan to slip past her soft lips. This went on for a few moments, moans filling the air.

Tifa's hands traveled down Cloud's chest, fingers lightly brushing against the skin. Her fingers met the waistband of his sweatpants, causing her to shiver in anticipation. His calloused yet gentle hands met with her hips, fingering slightly the material of her sleep shorts. He hooked his fingers inside as she lifted her hips up to help him a little. The material was removed swiftly and her shorts were the next piece of material gone. They met once again in a kiss, her tongue massaging his lightly but it was as if she was trying to comfort him in some way. She didn't know why she tried to but she left like she _needed_ to. She felt him shiver from on top of her, his hands clutching her waist desperately.

 _Gently now. Slowly...Slowly,_ her mind whispered as she broke the kiss. She felt his hold on her tighter; his mako blue eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. She softened her gaze and smiled at his disbelieving face. She ran her thumb along his cheek bone, not daring to avert her eyes away from his. She watched as his eyes, too, softened and another one of those rare smiles of his brightened his face. She felt her heart skip a good few beats as her cheeks burned. He ended up chuckling at this, causing her to pout. "What's so funny?" she asked in that lecture tone of hers as she crossed her arms over her naked breasts. He smirked as his hands gripped her wrists tightly before uncrossing her arms and holding her hands above her head. She hardened her gaze playfully as she matched his smirk. She arched her back a little, her chest sticking out just a tad. He started to grind into her hips once again, causing her eyes to slam shut as a loud mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. Her hips bucked up wanting to feel more of him against her. She easily escaped his grasp and quickly began to fumble with his pants, shoving them down as she crashed her lips against his in a burning and loving kiss. She felt his grip on her waist tighten, his grinding increasing in speed and touch.

He was brushing against her core through her panties, her moaning growing louder. And he wanted to hear so much more. The foreplay was killing them both sweetly, her nails digging deeply into his back. She pulled away long enough to breathe out, "Please." A simple word that drove them both to madness. His lips were kissing hers again as he pulled down the last remaining material on her body. She then did the same thing to him, unable to contain herself any more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close.

When she felt his member against her entrance, she gasped and quietly mewled at the simple touch. She felt his lips gently kissing the pulse of her neck, almost soothingly. She relaxed within the circle of his arms for a moment as he pulled away and simply looked at her. His eyes had a hint of fear, swimming deep inside of the irises. She stroked his cheek lightly, trying to get her breathing in check. She bit her lip and nodded, signalling that she was sure to do this. He nodded and kissed her, caressing her sides for a moment before they landed on her hips. He held them steady as he then pushed into her, swallowing her gasp..

Slowly, he started out a pace, in and out. Doing this sent sharp jolts of ecstasy into them, moans and gasps filling the room. She kissed him harder, fully wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into her. Their hips moved in sync, hands running over skin as their tongues fought for dominance. He groaned into her mouth, running his hands over her sides slowly. His pace increased faster and deeper, making her back arch. "Cloud!" she gasped out. Her grip on him became tighter, her moans growing louder. The higher her voice grew, the faster the swordsman went.

Cloud quickly increased his actions, thrusting in deeper as he bit down and sucked on her neck, marking her his. She met him thrust-for-thrust, nails biting down into his skin as she moaned even louder, practically crying his name out in pleasure. His pace grew constant and fast, his groaning breathing against her neck. Suddenly, her walls tightened around him as she cried out his name, climaxing beautifully. As she did, her climax brought on his own, thrusting deep into her one last time. Slowly, they came off of their high and Cloud slid out of her. He laid down beside Tifa and caressed her face as she rolled to her side and smiled at him.

"I love you, Cloud," she whispered, her red eyes sparkling at him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too," he replied. She snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over them and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, my fingers slipped adjkhsadla. But yeah, if it seems like I'm building the romance fast, just know that it's for a reason ;) Enjoy guys. Chapter Three is expected to be posted tomorrow or Wednesday. We'll see :) Love you guys!**

 **xx Kaitlin**


End file.
